The invention relates to a steering input device with controllable feel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,846 shows a steering apparatus which creates a steering feel in a steering system for controlling a vehicle with steerable wheels. The feel is provided by an electromagnetic friction brake which is controlled by an electronic control unit in response to a steering wheel position sensor and a steered wheel position sensor. The amount of friction force depends upon and is limited by the strength of the electromagnet. Rotation of the steering wheel shaft is mechanically limited to 1 1/2 turns in either direction from a center position by a gear mechanism which includes a pair of end stops. Furthermore, in the '846 design the steering wheel position sensor is a linear potentiometer type sensor which limits the range of positions of the steering wheel shaft which can be sensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,579 shows a steering apparatus which creates a steering feel in a steering system for controlling a vehicle with steerable wheels. The '579 system has a feel servo system which includes a hydraulic motor drivably connected to a steering input shaft through a gear arrangement.
It would desirable to provide a steering input device wherein the feel is not directly limited by the capabilities of an electromagnet and wherein the feel mechanism does not require a hydraulic motor and gear arrangement.